


storage

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying mentioned, Coping Mechanisms, Jisung loves Changbin, M/M, Past Rape, Rape, Therapy, They get together, Trauma, abusive family mentioned, aged up characters in the end, changbin saves jisung, changbin was held for three years, cute fluff at the end, its cute i promise, jisung and minho get together, jisung was kidnapped, mentions of rape and abuse, returning to site of trauma, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: two boys held captive, one much longer than the other. but they escape together and their world revolves around the other. they have no one else. (fluff)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	storage

jisung stares at the ceiling.

it was rusty.

and there was a leak in the far left corner, dripping every 48 seconds. jisung counts.

there is nothing else to do except wait for him to come back again. hopefully with food this time.

it had been a week now, jisung made sure he kept track of how long it had been since he was snactched from the parking lot at work when he was trying to go home.

the only thing jisung had to be thankful for in this situation, was that he hadn't been raped.

just beat and thrown around. but jisung was used to that.

jisung sighs loudly, echoing through the storage container.

he had to pee pretty bad but the last time he did, he knocked over the bucket and it rolled out of his reach so he had to wait for the man to get back and move it back for him. if he even does that.

jisung taps his foot every 10 seconds, waiting for the drip.

47 seconds. it got faster.

finally, after 127 more drips, he can hear the chain on the door opening.

he sits up, his own chain on his ankle jingling with the one outside.

the sun is setting when the door creaks open and jisung quickly stands to catch a glance.

but it's only fast as the door slams shut and the man in the mask and hat makes his way across the small space with a plate.

food.

jisung happily takes the plate of rice and carrots and eats it only a little bit so he has some later.

a 2 liter bottle of water is set at the foot of jisungs mattress as he eats.

“I knocked my bucket over on accident last time i went. could you bring it closer? I really have to pee.”

jisung had seen on TV and in movies that if you're nice to your kidnapper, that they might be nicer to you in return. so as much as he hates this man, he is nice.

he silently picks the bucket up and places it near the water bottle.

“thanks,”

jisung takes another small bite of rice and sets his plate on the cold steel floor.

“you in a good mood today?”

it hurt to talk since his lip was split open from last time and it wasn't even starting to heal, but again, he wanted to be nice.

the man simply shrugs and leaves. jisung was just a little graceful.

-

jisung probably jinxed himself 2 weeks ago when he said that he was grateful for not being raped.

because here he is, bleeding on his now even more dirty mattress as the door slams shut behind the man.

jisung really didn't want to cry over something like this.

but the tears flow silently for at least 100 drips. jisung loses count. 

everything was blurry and the already small space he was limited to, seemed even smaller.

after that, he is raped at least once every other day.

now, he had been here a month, a week, and 3 days.

and he had started to go numb.

after it ended one day, about a month, a week and six days, he hears something.

he actually hears something on the other side of the wall.

“hello?” his voice is hoarse and his throat is dry and raw.

nothing.

“hello?” a little louder. “is someone there? hello? help me please!” he calls.

“I wish I could help you,” the voice that comes through is deeper than his own and smooth. “but I have been here three years already.”

his stomach plummets to his toes. “oh,”

“3 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, and 23 minutes, to be exact.” the voice was so calm it almost scared jisung. “what about you?”

“a month, a week, and six days.”

“man, you've got the worst shit right now huh? don't worry, it gets a little better as the months pass. I get kimchi and ramen sometimes. and once, he even brought me soju.”

“oh..”

“im changbin,” the voice says, “and if you look through this hole here, you can see me.”

a tapping his heard as the next drip hits the steel.

jisung sits up painfully and searches as he taps again.

he finds the hole, a little bigger than a quarter and just at the head of his mattress. he looks through to see a face. jisung far enough away that he can see his hair and chin.

he was handsome. albeit dirty and scratched up.

“im jisung,” he leans back so changbin can see his face. 

“nice to meet you, im about to get my dinner so let's chat later,”

jisung goes silent and moves away from the hole.

hope spreads in his heart.

a friend.

-

they cant talk every day, but they do get to talk at night.

and jisung has noticed something.

so about a week after they first talked, he asks.

“hey changbin?”

“yup?”

“how come I never heard you before with him? do you not talk to each other? does he not hurt you or… touch you?”

“no we don't talk. he just gives me food and shit and leaves me alone because I fight back now. I told him if he just leaves me alone i won't try anything he hasn't done anything to me since a little before you got here.”

“can you… hear it?”

“i can hear everything.” his voice was sofer now.

it is quiet for a while.

“where were you before this?” jisung finally speaks up again, head leaning on the cold wall.

“I was about to graduate with a degree in music theory.”

“can you tell me about your life?”

it's quiet again and jisung thinks he overstepped his boundaries.

“my family disowned me when i was 18 and graduated high school. i came out to them as bisexual and they completely disowned me. luckily i was going away to college anyway so it didn't matter. but it still hurt. my parents are… rich i guess. my mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer. they were always uptight and rude, to put it quite frankly. my older sister never really paid attention to them but for so long I tried to bend and conform to their will. be what they wanted but I didn't want to be a lawyer. I wanted to write music and make art. that's what I loved.

“well they never appreciated that and i have never had any friends to support me so I liked the majority of my life thinking i couldn't live my dreams. I dated this girl in my sophomore year. man she was a bitch. but she asked me out and she was pretty. I wasn't popular in school and she was but I didn't really think anything of it. I was excited that someone was interested in me at all. she was very controlling and I didn't really notice how much she was using me and controlling me until a girl that was her best friend told me that it was just a prank. someone dared her to date me. we had been together 7 months at that point and I had fallen in love with her. so I confronted her about it and she just laughed in my face and told me that of course it was a prank. no one as pretty as her could ever like someone as ugly as me. 

“I believed her. I still do. it's kind of hard to trust anyone after that and then after my parents completely threw me away. so in college I made no friends, and that was my decision. people came up to me and tried to be my friend. some girls tried asking me out. I always politely declined. the only thing I really had my entire life was music and my drawings.”

jisung had tears in his eyes. “how were you taken?”

“as I said, it was a bit before graduation. a week i think. and I stayed at the art hall all night to finish my last project and i finished it around 9pm. and I walked back to my dorm. but I decided that I was hungry so i went to the little store down a few blocks and bought some ramen. on my way back, I kept hearing a car and everytime i looked, there was nothing. but eventually he pulled up next to me and offered a ride. said he was a teacher. but I didn't recognize him so i said no. he parked then, on the curb. and i started to run. but i guess i was too scared that i fucking tripped and he grabbed me. the first 2 years here i was pretty much numb. never tried to fight back or anything. but i just got sick of it and now he pretty much leaves me alone.”

“wow.”

“will you tell me about yourself now?”

jisung was scared to. “im really tired right now. but next time we talk, I will.”

changbin doesn't say anything and eventually jisung lays down on the mattress and falls asleep.

hopefully, he forgot.

-

changbin didn't forget but jisung guesses maybe he just waited because he noticed how uncomfortable jisung was.

but 2 months later, he finally brings it up.

“so, are you going to tell me now?”

it was past midnight and they hadn't talked at all for about a week. 

“I don't want to tonight,”

“I figured, he sounded extra mean tonight.”

jisung stares at the bruises on his wrist and swallows heavily, tasting blood still. “yeah, I guess so.”

“maybe tomorrow night.” changbin suggests.

“yeah. maybe.”

jisung didn't sleep that night. and he didnt eat when he was brought food around noon.

the drips are now at 43 seconds. and he counts all day.

until, changbin speaks up again. “you know you don't have to tell me about yourself if you don't want to.”

“no, you deserve to know after telling me so much.”

“okay.”

it's quiet again.

“the reason I don't scream or feel when he hurts me is because my dad hurt me. the same way that he does.” jisung pauses, waiting for changbin to say something. when he doesn't, he continues. “but it's been a year since my dad has hurt me. he's dead now, he killed my mom and then himself. and I literally haven't talked to any of my friends in years. like years. I like flowers. I always have. and I want to open a flower shop and stuff. I wasn't going to school really. I was just kind of studying the Victorian language of flowers for a while and working my ass off to open a shop. so i guess we are the same, we are both alone.”

jisung had much less to say than changbin.

“I guess so,”

“I want to get out of here so bad,” jisung lets his head fall onto the wall.

“I want to ask him for drawing stuff. paper and pencils. anything i can get.”

“you should, since he likes you.”

changbin is quiet. “he should be back in the morning, ill ask then.”

and changbin does ask. and his wish is granted. 324 drips after he leaves jisungs breakfast, jisung faintly hears him go into changbins room.

“thank you,: changbin says.

jisung smiles. at least changbin had something to keep him going.

-

months pass and changbin and jisung spend nearly every night talking.

jisung describes himself as much as he can to changbin and lets changbin look at him, so he can draw.

he wishes he could see the drawing. but it's kind of impossible.

now jisung had been there 7 months.

no one had come looking.

but who would anyway?

“changbin?” jisung calls out. “I want to find a way out of here. and i've been thinking and looking and there's nothing here that I can use to get out.”

“ive been thinking too and there's a hole in the metal on my side, near the corner and it's just dirt there. I can reach it easily and its big enough to fit through. if i can dig it out, I can make some kind of tunnel to get out. there's no container on the other side. it's just grass and dirt.”

so they start planning.

changbin was going to dig a tunnel over the next month and get out, and he would break through jisungs door and get him out.

it wasn't solid but it was a plan.

and jisung listens to changbin dig every night and changbin had slid a rolled up piece of paper through the hole with a pen. jisung keeps track how many inches or feet he digs every night.

right now, hes 4 feet and 9 inches deep, and he's going to start going sideways now.

he had packed the dirt into the sides of the hole or put it in a pile by his mattress and threw it into jisungs room every night and jisung scatters it around the floor.

it was working.

until he had started to visit changbin at night.

he hurt changbin again.

“I thought you said that you made a deal with him?” jisung asks, after the 3rd night in a row, poking at the bruises on his legs.

“i did. but i would rather him do this than rape me.”

they go quiet.

after 2 weeks and 5 days straight, he stops. he leaves changbin alone at night and changbin can dig again.

jisung was working out where they would go, but he could barely remember the turns from when he was taken.

“I started sideways, about a foot tonight. im going to go 4 more, then dig up.” 

jisung jots it down. “I think I figured out at least how to get back into town,”

“good, now we have to save our energy and wait,”

but 3 nights later, changbin is caught.

“what the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” the voice makes jisung jump.

fuck.

neither had heard him open the door.

changbin tries, “I was bored I was just-”

jisung can hear the hits, changbin yelps, and then he hears dragging.

“jisung!”

“CHANGBIN!!!!”

jisung bangs on the wall.

but he had taken changbin out of the room.

and for weeks, he didn't see changbin again. or hear from him.

he was sure changbin was dead. and every night he waited. and he prayed that changbin was brought back.

he had been here 9 months 2 weeks and 3 days now.

he hears screaming.

it was probably around 2 in the morning. and they're pretty far away, but it sounds like changbin.

and then, a gunshot.

jisung stands and runs as close to the door as he can before his chain won't let him go farther.

he hears the chain rattle on his door, and then its open.

“please dont hurt me-”

“jisung! jisung jisung it's me! it's me!”

and then, he's being hugged.

and jisung cries. “I thought you were dead.”

“no, but he probably is. and if not, we really need to start running.”

changbin was a lot bigger than jisung thought. he definitely worked out as much as he could over there because he was all muscle. he was dirty and bruises and cuts. but he was handsome.

he pulls at key ring out and fumbles around at jisungs feet before unlocking the chain and pulling jisung out of it.

“are you ready?”

“im ready.”

and they ran.

holding hands and limping but they ran as fast as they could.

it was cold, and they were in some kind of shipping dock they had to navigate through.

but eventually they found a road and ran harder.

jisung trips over a branch and yelps as he tumbles to the ground. 

“shit! shit!” changbin scrambles to help him up. “are you okay???”

jisung clings to his arm, ankle sending shots of pain up his leg. when he looks down, it's already turning purple.

changbin notices too.

“fuck,” jisung sobs.

they were in the middle of a dirt road with no buildings around.

but changbin sweeps his legs from under him. “hold on to me.”

jisung flings his arms around changbins neck and holds on tight, “im sorry.”

changbin just grips him harder and starts again. he isn't running but jogging this time.

every step changbin takes shots pain into jisungs ankle.

he starts to cry.

changbin stops and says, “look jisung,”

jisung looks up and sees an abandoned barn. it was basically falling apart and definitely wouldn't shelter them from the cold. but it was something.

“we shouldn't stop,”

“you need to rest,” changbin says, already walking up to the building. “your ankle is 3 times the size as it was before.”

jisung sniffs.

inside the barn was practically empty but there was a loft that was more hidden.

changbin helps him up the ladder slowly.

the loft had hay covered in sheets. “perfect,” changbin smiles and starts stripping the sheets to pile onto the lowest bale. a bed.

jisung leans on the rail, tears on his cheeks as he watches.

“there, come here,”

jisung limps painfully to changbin who helps him onto the pile. “its freezing,” his breath forms a cloud.

changbin settles next to him and pulls a few of the holey, thin sheets over them. “here, huddle close,”

jisung does, burying his face in changbins shirt.

“did you shoot him?”

“yes,”

“did he die?”

“no, I don't think so, it was the leg.”

“how did you get the gun?”

“he was threatening me with it. he's really skinny. so i just… snapped him arm and took it.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“im not, im right here,”

jisung sobs. “thank you. thank you.”

changbin rubs his back gently until jisung finally falls asleep.

changbin does not sleep though.

all he can see when he closes his eyes is blood.

jisung wakes up only a few hours later as the sun rises.

“fuck my ankle hurts.”

“let's get going okay? we cant be much farther.”

and they weren't. just 30 minutes later, changbin stops and jisung turns his head from his neck to look. 

“the city is there,” changbin nods, and sure enough just down the road houses start to form. “lets go knock on doors until someone answers and calls 911.”

after 3 houses, someone finally answers. 

“hi, my name is seo changbin and this ishan jisung, i was kidnapped four years ago and he was nearly a year ago, can you please call the police? he's injured.”

the lady was probably only about 30 or 40 and she looked pale as changbin talked.

“please please come in, come in,” she rushes them in, “where is he injured?”

“ankle. he tripped when we were running.”

the lady hurried them into her living room where changbin sets jisung down on the couch.

“Oh sweetie you definitely sprained it or something. HONEY!” the sudden yell makes jisung yelp loudly and cover his ears.

a man about her age comes in from the kitchen. “what is it-” he pauses when he sees the two dirty boys in his house.

“call 911,” she says, “and get me a bag of ice. don't worry,” she looks at them. “im a nurse.”

the second the ambulance gets there, jisung clings to changbin.

"no! no no no im staying with him!"

"sir we need to-"

"no!"

"jisung. it's fine. we will see each other after they check out your ankle and everything." 

"no," jisung sniffs, starting to cry again. "please."

changbin looks at him for a second before wrapping an arm around his waist. “could we go together? im not hurt.”

the paramedics shrug and let them into the back of the ambulance.

jisung refuses to lay on the stretcher, instead clutching to changbin as the nurse pokes around his ankle.

he winces and bites down on changbins shoulder. changbin doesn't flinch.

the hospital was always one of jisungs last favorite places.

he always had to lie to the doctors about how he got hurt.

he didn't have to lie now.

and as police officers and doctors and investigators trailed in and out of the room where jisung is in, he wishes for changbin.

and after a few hours, changbin does come in, in a new pair of jeans and a white shirt.

he sits next to jisung and both of them stare at the cast on jisungs ankle.

“broken. well fractured, actually.” jisung sighs and rests his head on changbins shoulder.

changbin rubs jisungs arm softly.

“has anyone talked to you?” jisung asks.  
“a few, not many.”

“ive had a lot.”

“jisung, i have my parents house. it's paid off and everything it's still mine. that's where i am going.”

“I don't know where im going.”

“come with me. live with me. we don't have anyone else.”

jisung doesn't get time to answer because a worker from the FBI comes in to tell them stuff.

“your captor was American. James Wetlock. he survived your gunshot and he is at a different hospital now. when he is finished there he will be arrested and taken to court. but i can guarantee from the things you two have told us that he is going to be put away for a very long time if not for good, we believe he may be involved in a few other unsolved kidnappings, rapes, and murders. this is my card, please call or text me when you have gotten home and I will keep you updated.”

“will we have to testify?”

the fear in jisungs eyes as he asks the questions has changbin squeezing him harder.

“we aren't sure yet, I will keep you updated.”

she leaves and they sit in silence as more doctors file in and out before they are released.

jisung was given a wheelchair and crutches to use once is strength is built back up.

he hates that people have to see him being wheeled out with just a cast on his ankle.

“where to?” the taxi driver asks.

changbin looks at jisung and then tells him the address.

jisung takes his hand and holds it on his lap for the drive.

“I don't have anywhere else to go,” jisung sighs as they pull up to a rather large home.

“then stay with me,”

“okay.”

-

it had been a week. and even though changbin had been there longer, jisung seemed to be having a lot more problems.

every night for the first 3 days, changbin would wake up to screaming down the hall. and he would have to get up and wake up jisung. then he would end up sleeping on the floor in jisungs room for the night.

so the fourth night, he hada jisung sleep in his bed and every night after that and so far there weren't any problems.

but during the day, jisung was skittish.

he jumped when changbin touched him, any loud noise made him cover his ears.

changbin had applied at places and today, he had an interview.

“where are you going?” jisung was at his side in an instant as he grabbed his jacket.

“I have a job interview.” changbin says.

“can I come? I don't want to be here alone.”

“jisung…”

“I won't go into the interview i'll just… sit outside the room or something.”

changbin smiles a little. “okay. sure.”

jisun sat a few tables away as a woman from the cafe interviewed changbin and about an hour later, they were done and changbin was standing.

“did you get it?” jisung asks when they're in the car.

“I did,” 

“what am I going to do when you're at work?”

“I don't know jisung, lock the doors.”

“am i annoying you…?”

“what? no, jisung. you're just being too sensitive. he's in custody. he can't hurt you or me and he cant find you. you're safe,” changbin takes his hand.

“i feel like im annoying.”

“I understand why you don't want to be alone.” changbin smiles, parking in the driveway. “but maybe you should go to therapy or something,”

jisungs lip wobbles. “are you saying theres something wrong with me?”

“no! no no, no jisung. no. im not. but it might help you feel better.”

jisung clutches changbins hand.

“im not going anywhere jisung,”

finally, jisung lets go and changbin gets his crutches from the backseat to help him in.

they sit quietly, doing their own things for a while and then changbin orders pizza.

jisung eats happily and changbin can't help staring.

he knew he was catching feeling, despite jisungs struggles and obvious ptsd problems. jisung was gorgeous. and an amazing person.

bu changbin knew better than to try anything until jisung got better.

jisung was very touchy with him which made it harder to keep his feelings under the radar.

like now, he puts his empty plate down and scoots into changbins side, head on his shoulder.

changbin slings an arm around him.

“ill call a therapist tomorrow,” jisung states. “you're right, it might help.” 

changbin smiles. “okay,”

-

changbin gets home from his first day before jisung gets home from his therapist so he cooks some dinner and sets up a cuddle pile for when jisung gets home.

about an hour later, as changbin is finishing dinner, the front door opens.

“hey, sungie, how was it?”

jisung plops at the table. “okay i guess. I didn't want to talk about much but i guess it helped to rant a little and get some advice.”

changbin smiles. “I made dinner.”

“thanks.”

jisung picks at the food and eats a little.

“im not all that hungry,” he states. “I'm just tired.”

changbin doesn't comment that its only 6, instead, “I set up some blankets and stuff on the couch to watch movies if you want.”

jisung offers a small smile. “okay.”

they settle down in the mass of blankets and pillows and changbin plays a random movie.

jisung got comfortable against changbin, playing with his shirt. “thank you for helping me so much. I don't know where I would be without you,”

changbins heart jumps a little and he presses a kiss to the top of jisungs head.

-

it had been 2 months since changbin got his job and jisung started therapy and things were going a lot better. changbin made a new friend at work, minho, and jisung got along with him as well.

almost too well.

then about a month after they met, 3 months since changbin started at work and became his friend, minho asks him something at work.

“do you think jisung would say yes if i asked him on a date?”

changbin pauses, halfway through wiping the counter off. “why?”

“because, I like him a lot and he's really sweet. I want to ask him out.”

“I honestly don't know, he's not the best at telling me about his feelings and stuff. but you can try.” changbin should tell him that he thinks he is in love with jisung, but he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with minho already.

“cool, i'm going to ask him,”

changbin didn't think he meant right away, but when he gets home, jisung comes up to him.

“minho asked me on a date,” 

changbin sets his bag down, “okay.”

“is it okay if I go?”

“im not your dad, do what you want,”

“im just… making sure i guess..”

“yeah,” changbin spends the rest of the night in his room and he locks the door, although jisung doesn't try to come in.

the next day, changbin doesn't work, but he stays in his room and draws a lot.

“changbin hyung?” jisungs voice calls from the hall. “im leaving, minho hyung is here to pick me up.”

“‘kay,” changbin calls.

then he realizes what he is drawing. its jisung. a side view, with flowers in his hair and smiling brightly.

with a sigh, changbin drops his pencil and sits back in his chair.

this is horrible. absolutely horrible.

-

jisung comes home at 3am that night and finds changbin on the couch.

“Oh hi,” he smiles.

“did it go well,”

“yes. I had fun. we went to lunch and then-”

“I don't really care,” changbin rubs his face. “just don't come home so late I was worried.”

“oh. okay. are you mad at me?”

“no jisung.”

“are you upset?”

“no jisung.”

“do you not like that i went on a date?”

“no jisung.”

“what's wrong?”

“nothing,”

“can I sleep in your room tonight…?”

“no,”

“you're mad at me,”

“I just don't feel good.”

“ok..”

“im going to bed.”

jisung doesn't reply, and when changbin comes down the next morning for work, he had fallen asleep on the couch. 

changbin takes him to his bed and covers him up before going to work.

when he comes home, jisung is gone and left a note on the counter.

“went out with minho, be back before 12.”

the clock reads 10:14.

changbin waits.

and jisung comes home at 12:49.

“before 12, huh?”

“sorry, we got caught up talking at the park and-”

“yeah, just… be careful i guess.”

this routine goes on for another 2 weeks before changbin confronts minho.

“listen, I don't mind you taking jisung out, but you need to bring him back earlier because I worry about him. plus, he's missing therapy appointments because of this.”

“I didn't know that,” minho blinks. “ill make sure he goes to them and bring him home earlier. sorry,”

changbin just nods. “thanks,”

Minho did bring him home early and he did make sure jisung goes to therapy.

so changbin was a little better.

but it didn't help his growing feelings.

he saw jisung a lot more often and that means he had to face his undying attraction to the younger boy a lot more often as well.

plus, even though minho and jisung are officially together and have been for a month now, jisung still sleeping in changbins bed.

that is, when he sleeps here at night.

changbin is surprised he hasn't moved in with minho yet.

changbin was drawing all day, working on a rather large drawing of jisung, and didn't realize how late it was until hands circle his chest and a head appears over his shoulder.

“is that me?”

changbin jumps and immediately covers part of the drawing with his hands.

“oh,” jisung pouts.

“sorry i dont show any of my stuff before its done.” jisung rubs his nose on changbins neck. “but it is you. I draw you a lot.”

jisung smiles into his skin, “I want to see. is there any that are finished?”

changbin shuffles through drawings until he finds the one he has finished.

its a side view of jisungs face, its black and white but there's colorful flowers surrounding him. 

“that's… so pretty.” jisung reaches to touch it. “wow that looks just like me. it's really good. you're really good.”

changbin smiles to himself. “a drawing is only as pretty as the subject.”

jisung laughs softly. “you're too flirty, come to bed.”

“what time is it?”

“3am.”

“and you just got home? why didn't you just stay at minhos?”

“I missed you,”

jisung had been getting a lot better, going to therapy two times a week and he had gotten a lot better.

he was eating, talking a lot more, a lot more energetic.

and it made changbin fall harder.

jisung wasn't as dependent on changbin anymore but he had his days.

I guess that this was one of his days. because when changbin wakes up in the morning, jisung is already awake and clinging to him.

“hey,”

“good morning. I have to pee.”

“no, don't get up.” jisung clings harder.

changbin sighs. “i'll come back,”

“can I come with you…?”

“to pee? jisung.”

“what?”

“I have to pee. it'll take maybe 3 minutes.”

“but..”

“you are not watching me pee, jisung.”

jisung pouts. “hurry up…”

changbin stands and is gone maybe 2 minutes and comes back to jisung still pouting and waiting for him.

“alright pouty ass, cuddle time,” changbin smiles and plops down next to him.

jisung grins. “spoon me!!!”

changbin smiles again and gladly pulls jisung back into his chest.

they stay there all day, and changbin prays that jisung cant feel his heart pounding.

-

the first time minho, jisung, and changbin hang out together since jisung minho got together was 3 months after they were official.

and jisung and minho weren't expecting changbin to be home.

but he was home when the two boys stumble in giggling attached at the mouths.

they stumble past him on the couch and up the stairs without noticing him.

changbin sighs.

as far as he knows, they haven't been doing anything like that because jisungs therapist said he needs to wait because trying anything could send him back to when he was bad.

so changbin listens hard. because if minho goes too far, he doesn't know how to pull jisung from a panic attack.

and 5 minutes later, changbin is happy he was listening.

because jisung screams.

changbin jumps to his feet and sprints up the stairs.

“get off get off get off get off GET OFF!” jisung yelps and changbin swings open the door fast and before he thinks, he throws minho off and pulls jisung into his chest.

“what are you doing to him?!”

“chill!” minho snaps.

changbin glares him down. “put your fucking pants on.”

jisung shakes in his arms and holds onto him so changbin lfts him into his arms and takes him to his room.

“are you okay?”

jisung hiccups, eyes wide and teary as changbin sits down and hold him on his lap.

“jisung?”

jisung hiccups again. “i was fine. I was fine. I was fine. I don't know what happened.” he hiccups again, his whole body jolting.

“okay, baby, just breathe. inhale, exhale.”

changbin rubs his back softly and kisses his head over and over again, softly rocking him.

jisung eventually stops hiccuping buries his face in changbins neck.

“was that necessary? did you need take him?” minho says from the doorway.

changbin glares at him but doesn't answer.

“I told you to stop,” jisung whispers.

“i stopped. I was getting up, you just screamed for no reason you just wanted changbin. like always.”

“I was raped most of my life.” jisung whimpers softly. “I can't help it.”

“dont be a fucking asshole,” changbin snaps, hugging jisung tighter.

“he's just always up your ass and it pisses me off.”

“that has nothing to do with anything!! what's your problem??!” changbin raises his voice and jisung flinches and changbin puts his hand over the side of jisungs head gently, covering his view and his ear.

“he never shuts up about you and at this point you two piss me off! you're stealing my boyfriend from me!”

“stealing?! from you?! I had him first!! I was the only person he had!!” changbin snaps loudly. “so stop.”

jisung starts shaking again and changbin rubs his back and rocks him like a child.

“whatever fuck this. im going home. jisung text me when you decide to get over your feelings for changbin and be my fucking boyfriend.”

jisung sobs loudly and holds onto changbin tighter as minho disappears.

“shhh,” changbin whispers, holding him tightly and talking to him to calm him down.

he wasn't going to mention the “feelings”, not right now at least. but it definitely stuck in his mind.

-

it had been a week since minho walked out and jisung had been at changbins side every day, sitting in the cafe while he worked and he was always right by changbins side.

he was feeling better. so changbin asks.

“jisung?”

“yeah?”

“what did minho mean ‘your feelings for me’ the other day?”

jisung gets tense against his side. “its nothing.”

“doesn't sound like nothing.”

“I think I have feelings for you and minho thinks im in love with you and i'm just confused so I don't know just dont worry about it.” jisung rubs his cheek on changbins shoulder.

changbin swallows.

should he?

changbin takes a breath. “im in love with you. and i have been for months. so if you do, its fine,”

it gets quiet. 

“oh. I dont know. im confused.” jisung finally says.

changbin just rubs his waist softly.

“sorry, I didn't know you liked me like that.” jisung whispers.

“its okay. dont worry about it.”

jisung sighs, shuffling impossibly closer to changbin on the couch. “ill tell you when i figured it out.”

the next month goes by fast, jisung gets a lot better, a lot happier. and minho hasn't been around.

“hey, sungie?”

“mhm?” he answers, taking a bite of his cereal.

“where's minho? I haven't seen him around.”

“oh, I broke up with him.”

“oh.” changbin blinks, halfway into pouring his coffee.

“yeah. and i have feelings for you, too.”

changbin sucks in a breath.

what the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

“changbin hyung?”

changbin looks at him, “y-yeah?”

“do you still like me?” jisung had stood up and walked over to him now.

changbin stares at him. “yes.”

jisung steps even closer so if changbin leaned forward, their noses would touch. “then kiss me.”

changbins heart jumps.

“kiss me.”

and changbin does. he kisses him as hard as he can, pushing his cup of coffee onto the counter and pulling jisung into him fast.

jisung smiles, relaxing into him and slinging his arms around his neck.

it was everything changbin had ever dreamed and more. and he couldn't be happier.

-

jisungs therapy was over, he was deemed mentally secure and healthy just 4 years after the incident.

and the first thing he wants to do, is go to the storage container.

“really? are you sure?” changbin asks, kissing his forehead.

“yeah. im sure.”

they had been together for a while now, over a year, and it was going smoothly. no problems at all.

after all, they are used to only having each other.

so changbin takes him to the storage containers. the docks smelled of sea water and sand.

the containers were still there, broken open and full of sand and dirt, rusting away.

jisung stares at the two sitting next to each other.

the police had left everything inside after examining everything and getting dna.

so jisung walks into his and takes a deep breath.

he stares at the chains on the group and the dirty sunken mattress. and he sits.

he sits on the mattress like he sat everyday for months.

“jisung, i love you,” changbin says from the other side.

“I love you too,” jisung whispers.

the water drips and jisung looks to the puddle and he counts until it drips again.

22 seconds.

-

jisung did open his flower shop.

and changbin is working at the cafe on weekends but he stays in the shop while jisung works, drawing the flowers or painting them. sometimes he draws jisung or the customers will sit and let him draw them.

he sells his paintings and drawings and everything was absolutely perfect.

the day they got married was 15 years after they escaped and before their honeymoon jisung asked to go back again.

so they do and changbin leans against the wall as jisung sits on the spot where the mattress would have been and counts.

changbin can hear him whispering.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" until he reaches 19. when the water drips again.

that's when jisung stands and says hes ready to leave.

but every 5 years he returns to count until the storage container has fallen in on itself and changbins is gone too.

after that, they spend the whole day standing on the docks in silence.

"thank you, changbin. you could have left me that day. but you saved my life."

changbin smiles, the sprinkle of sea water hitting his face as he pulls jisung closer.

they're 63 now. and they could have never been happier.

"you are all i had left. i couldn't leave you behind."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! check out my aus on twitter @hanseobinss


End file.
